


Dust

by Tish



Series: Little Terrors - Halloween Terrorfest 2019 [5]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Banter, Day 5: You found me beautiful once, Halloween Terrorfest 2019, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: Bridgens and Peglar don't know how much time they'll have together, but surely it's enough?





	Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween Terrorfest 2019 Day 5: You found me beautiful once

“You are beautiful.”

They lay together on the narrow bunk in John's cabin, relishing the luxury of a closed door. Lying in Bridgens' arms, Peglar smiled at his lover's words, and lazily put an arm back to graze his fingers along John's beard.

“You're not,” Peglar said cheekily, laying a hand on Bridgens' nose. “You've got a honking great nose.”

John laughed and made a honking sound.

“Silly goose,” Henry said softly, moving his fingers down to feel John's smile. “You are beautiful in your own way.”

'Yes, but will you love me when I'm old and grey?” John asked, a twinkle in his eye.

Henry grinned as he touched the sides of John's beard. “You mean when you're older and silvery white in the moonlight? Yes, you're in my heart now, my eyes see you when I sleep. My bones will crumble to dust before I stop loving you.”

“More dust for me to clean up, then? As if the officers don't make enough mess. You should write that down, though, it's going to be haunting me,” John mused.

“Would you like that, John?” Henry asked, clarifying, “I mean, would you like to be haunted, if I died before you?”

“You'd make for a very sad ghost, Henry. No books, no pen and ink to write, no kisses for me,” John cautioned.

“Incorporeal,” Henry said slowly. “That's the word, isn't it?” He turned around on the bunk, facing John. “You'd be left alone, that's the worst part. Don't be heartbroken, please. Live your life again.”

“You're saying that like it'll happen tomorrow, you don't know that,” John said soothingly as he stroked a finger through Henry's hair.

Henry gazed silently into John's eyes for a long time, before finally kissing him tenderly. “I don't know what will happen tomorrow, but I do know that you are beautiful, honking great nose and all.”

.+.

It didn't happen the next day, but all the same, it did happen.

“You are beautiful,” John whispered to the silence.


End file.
